Magic Of Kiss
by A.Rainy24
Summary: Boboiboy yang selalu ditolak karena kemampuannya melihat hantu. Bertemu dengan Fang yang dikerubungi banyak hantu. Bagaimana jika mereka tidak sengaja berciuman? Akankah hantu-hantu di tubuh Fang bisa berubah? RnR, FangBoy. Special for Ilham is Ila's Brother.


Magic of Kiss

 **Dan yah, aku kembali dengan membawa fanfic ini. Kali ini FangBoy again! Aku membuat ini untuk Ilham is Ila's Brother, karena ultah mereka. Jadi langsung baca saja~~**

 **Summary : Boboiboy yang selalu ditolak karena kemampuannya melihat hantu. Bertemu dengan Fang yang dikerubungi banyak hantu. Bagaimana jika mereka tidak sengaja berciuman? Akankah hantu-hantu di tubuh Fang bisa berubah? RnR, FangBoy.**

 **Warning : it's sho-ai, no super power, awas typo. DLDR! Enjoy~~**

 **Disclamer : BoBoiBoy punya Animonsta, Magic of Kiss punya StarSDark1.**

 **Well, let's read all!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy's P.O.V**

"Dengar ya! Kamu itu bikin muak tahu! Tadinya kupikir kamu manis, tapi aku tidak tahan lagi!"

"Tapi kak.. hantu yang mengikuti kakak jauh lebih memuakkan loh!"

"Karena kamu bilang bisa lihat hantu, jadi karena itu! Aku muak denganmu! Kita putus saja!"

"Tapi kak…"

"Jangan mengikutiku lagi!"

Kejadian ini lagi.. Sejak aku masuk SMA, aku sudah diputuskan 2 kali dengan alasan yang sama. Bisa melihat hantu. Kurasa mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan bilang 'bisa melihat hantu'. Hah… aku tak tahu kapan ini akan berakhir. Semester baru, sekelas dengan 2 kawan lamaku. Kulihat mereka ada pasangan, dengan bahagianya menjalin hubungan.

"Pacarnya Yaya sekelas juga?" kudengar temanku berbicara dan yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk antusias.

"Aku… juga ingin memiliki pacar yang keren.." gumamku kecil.

DEG

Ah perasaan apa ini?! Aku… dapat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh… seperti hantu yang banyak dan menyeram-

'Eh?! Kerumunan hantu?! Parah banget!' ucapku dalam hati setelah menyadari kalau perasaan aneh tadi berasal dari cowok yang ada disampingku.

"Ok, semua sudah datang? Duduklah!" Kulihat Pak Guru datang. Segera kami semua duduk di tempat masing-masing. Tunggu… cowok tadi sekelas denganku?! dan.. dan dia duduk disampingku?! Ugh… aku rasa aku harus tahan dengan hantu-hantu yang lengket dengannya!

'Gawat, mereka melihat ke arahku!' jeritku dalam hati.

Saat nenekku masih hidup, ia sering bilang kepadaku bahwa _'Kalau punya indra keenam yang kuat, kita mudah menarik hantu. Jadi kamu harus hati-hati. Apalagi Boboiboy tidak punya kuasa untuk mengusir hantu.'_

Ah… mengingat aku tak bisa mengusir tapi masih bisa kuatasi. Aku tak boleh peduli dan bersimpati pada mereka. Apapun yang mereka lakukan, harus kuabaikan.

"Hallo. Tak apa kan, jika aku duduk disini?" tanya cowok tadi kepadaku. Deg.. deg.. Jantungku berdebar cepat bukan karena cowok ini duduk disampingku, melainkan hantu-hantu yang mulai memegang kepalaku.

"Ah iya, taka pa.. hehe" ucapku dengan keringat dingin di wajahku.

"Terima kasih. Namamu siapa? Aku Fang," ucapnya tersenyum padaku. Jika dilihat… kurasa dia pindahan anak china. Dengan surai ungu, tinggi badan yang cukup tinggi, dan juga berkulit putih.

"A-aku Boboiboy," jawabku yang mendapat anggukan darinya. Setelah itu, kami terdiam dan kembali melihat guru yang menjelaskan materi didepan kelas.

.

.

"Boboiboy! Nanti kita latihan bola yuk!" kudengar temanku mengajakku untuk bermain bola nanti.

"Maaf ya. Hari ini aku tidak ikut," ucapku sambil keluar kelas menuju kantin. Gara-gara hantu itu, aku jadi kelelahan secara mental dan tidak mood untuk bersenang-senang. 'Hantunya tidak mengikutiku, kan?' ucapku dalam hati sambil melihat-lihat diriku sendiri.

BUGH

Uh karena sibuk melihat diri sendiri, aku tak melihat jalan dan tertabrak seseorang. Ah.. aura ini lagi berarti.. HANTUNYA ADA DISINI?! Cowok ah tidak maksudku Fang.. dia.. ada disini.. dengan hantu yang banyak menemel padanya.

"Ah maaf, aku tak lihat jalan karena tubuhku memang lemah. Aku sebenarnya tidak sakit, tapi tubuhku lemah dan dadaku sesak," ucap Fang dengan kepala tertunduk.

'Oh… kalau diikuti hantu sebanyak itu, tentu saja kamu kepayahan,' uacpku dalam hati.

"Tapi aku merasa aneh, kalau dekat denganmu… aku merasa mendingan," ucap Fang lagi.

"Oh begitukah?" tanyaku dengan nada yang tak pasti. 'Habis, setengahnya mendatangiku sih!' teriakku dalam hati. "Ah, aku lagi buru-buru. Duluan ya!" lanjutku berbiacara bohong, karena ingin pergi dari hantu-hantu tersebut. Ia hanya memberiku anggukan sebagai jawaban. Segera aku berdiri untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Tetapi saat aku berdiri, ada murid lain yang tidak sengaja mendorongku. Alhasil, aku terjatuh lagi dan kali ini jatuh ke arah Fang. Aku memejamkan mataku dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal di bibirku. Kubuka mataku perlahan dan..

'Oh tidak! Aku menciumnya?!' segera aku lepaskan ciuman tidak sengaja ini dan ia hanya terdiam. Tapi… ada yang aneh. Hantunya hilang! Setelah ia tersadar dan melihatku, aku langsung tak berani menatapnya dan langsung pergi.

"Selamat tinggal!" teriakku sambil pergi dengan wajah yang memerah.

 **Besoknya**

"Pergi ke sekolah harus semangat! Ciuman kemarin hanya ketidaksengajaan, jadi harus biasa saja," gumamku pada diri sendiri.

"Kyaa!"

"Dia keren ya..?"

"Aww, Liu.."

"Aku ingin dengannya!"

Kulihat para gadis berjerit senang ketika melihat satu murid menyapa mereka. Aku akui… dia sangat keren.. "Aku… ingin bersama dengannya.." ucapku tanpa sadar dan langsung menggelengkan kepalaku. 'Apa yang kupikirkan?! Itu mustahil!' ucapku dalam hati.

"Hei, Boboiboy" sapa pemuda itu padaku. Aku menatapnya bingung, bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku?

"Ah iya?" tanyaku padanya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu nanti pulang sekolah di atas atap," ucapnya tersenyum ke arahku. Aku semakin menatapnya bingung.. aku tak tahu dia, dan apa yang dia inginkan?

"Uhm.. maaf kau siapa?" tanyaku padanya yang langsung mendapat tatapan terkejut dengan gadis sekitar. Mungkin mereka terkejut karena aku tak tahu siapa murid keren ini.

"Haha masa, kau tak tahu aku? Kemarin kita ciuman loh! Aku Fang, ingat?" tanyanya lagi, dan langsung saja aku menundukkan wajahku yang memerah karena malu. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa, kalau dia sekelas denganku. Uh baru saja aku ingin melupakan insiden ciuman itu, dan diingatkannya lagi. "Jahat deh. Kemarin sudah kenalan, tapi tidak ingat? Aku Liu Fang," ucap Fang.

"L-liu… maaf soal ciuman itu.."

"Panggil saja aku Fang, kau tahu? Aku senang bisa berciuman denganmu, karena saat kau menciumku… seolah-olah di tubuhku tumbuh sayap. Aku jadi ingin merasakan lagi sentuhan bibirmu yang lembut itu, Boboiboy" ucap Fang dengan senyum usil.

"F-fang…"

"Boboiboy… kau tahu sesuatu tentang tubuhku kan?" tanya Fang yang mulai memegang bahuku, mencengkram tepatnya. "Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahu, kucium lagi loh" lanjutnya kembali dengan senyum usil itu. "Atau.. memang ingin kucium, hmm?" tanyanya yang langsung membuatku terkejut.

"Hah?!" ugh.. padahal aku baru saja tidak ingin mengatakan bisa melihat hantu. Tapi karena dia terlalu memaksaku, akhirnya aku menyerah dan memberitahu tentang kemampuanku ini.

"Hantu?"

"Iya.. kurasa tubuhmu gampang dirasuki hantu. Tapi sepertinya semua hantu itu sudah terusir, setelah kita ciuman," jelasku padanya ketika murid hanya beberapa yang lalu lalang, tak seramai tadi. Sudah kuduga. Pasti ia akan bilang aku memuakkan atau berpikir aku main-main. 'Bodoh, harusnya aku tidak bilang..' ucapku dalam hati dengan wajah yang menunduk.

"Kalau begitu… Boboiboy sudah membantuku. Terima kasih," ucapnya dengan tersenyum.

"Ah iya, sama-sama" entah mengapa hatiku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya dan kurasa mukaku terbakar sekarang. Baru pertama kali ini, ada yang berterima kasih padaku.

"Boboiboy, mau tidak pacaran denganku?"

"Eh?!"

"Kau bilang ingin punya pacar, kan? Jadi sama aku.. kamu tidak mau? Aku akan turuti semua keinginanmu, sebagai gantinya. Kalau aku dirasuki hantu, kau harus menciumku. Kau boleh berbuat sesukamu padaku, dan aku bebas dari hantu. Ini jadi semacam perjanjian."

Hmm, sepertinya aku telah dikuasai makhluk yang lebih berbahaya dari hantu.

.

"Liu kemarin tidak masuk kan? Soalnya, kemarin ga ada cowok yang sekeren ini!" ucap salah satu gadis dari sekelompok yang mengerubungi Fang.

"Kyaa, rumah Liu dimana?"

"Aneh deh… waktu itu, aku sekelas sama Liu. Dulu dia tidak menarik dan sangat suram," ucap temanku Yaya, hah.. dasar Yaya.

"Mulai sekarang, boleh kupanggil Fang?" entah mengapa setelah mendengar itu, ada yang aneh dengan diriku. 'Sok akrab' gerutuku dalam hati.

"Heh, tidak boleh. Yang boleh memanggilku 'Fang' hanya pacarku, Boboiboy," ucap Fang sambil tersenyum melihat ke arah ku. Aneh, wajahku panas dan debar jantungku ini berdetak tidak beraturan. Tidak terdengar siapa-siapa kan?

.

"Ayo ngaku! Sebagai temanmu, kami berhak tahu," ucap Yaya kepadaku.

"C-ceritakan awal kedekatanmu dengan si Liu itu, Boboiboy!" Gopal ikut melanjutkan perkataan Yaya.

"Awal kedekatan ya" aku terdiam sebentar. Aku tak tahu mau jawab apa, tak mungkin kan jika aku memberitahukan yang sebenarnya.

"Jangan menggoda Boboiboy lagi'" ucap Fang saat menghampiri meja makan kami. "Kau lupa, kita janji makan siang bareng?"

"Fang?" aneh, aku sama sekali tak berjanji dengannya. Tapi…

"Maaf ya, anak ini kupinjam dulu" ucap Fang sambil menarik tanganku pergi.

 **Atap sekolah…**

"Sikapmu sebagai pacar belebihan. Aku jadi malu! Yaya dan Gopal pasti kaget," jelasku dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Masa? Kau suka dengan cowok yang lebih kalem? Aku bisa saja menyesuaikan dengan seleramu."

Jangan-jangan… "Ah iya." Fang sebenarnya tidak padaku? Hmm.. mungkin iya. Walau mengajakku pacaran, dia tidak pernah bilang suka. Aku salah paham. 'Benar.. ini hanya perjanjian'

"B-boboiboy.." kudengar Fang memanggilku dengan nada yang memohon. Segera aku melihatnya dan langsung terkejut.

"Fang?!" ah ternyata benar! Ia gampang dirasuki hantu. Aku harus menciumnya! Tapi… aku yang cium duluan?! Mustahil! "A-anu" Kulihat Fang langsung menggenggam tanganku.

"Kumo-hon.. Cepat, cium aku."

'Kau curang Fang. Memintaku menciummu seperti itu,' ucapku dan langsung kucium bibir Fang dan yah, hantu-hantu itu lenyap. Setelah kulepas ciumannya, Fang memegang daguku untuk menahanku menjauh dari wajahnya.

"Hantunya…belum hilang," ucapnya kemudian menarik wajahku lagi. Bibir kami kembali bertemu. Segera kulepas ciuman ini.

"Bohong! Hantunya sudah hilang!"

"Maaf ya, saking lembutnya ciumanmu, aku jadi tidak ingin berhenti. Dari pagi aku berharap supaya segera dirasuki hantu."

Kesal? Tentu. Kenapa hanya aku yang merasakan debaran aneh ini. "Oh ya! Fang ulurkan tanganmu," ucapku sambil menggenggam tangan yang diulurkannya. "Dulu nenek sering mengucapkan mantera untukku. Buka kedua telapak tangan, gambar bintang 3 kali, lalu satukan telapakmu dan bilang seperti ini. Kumohon lindungilah Fang," ucapku sambil melakukan yang tadi aku ucapkan dan menutup mata. "Tapi manteranya tidak dijamin ampuh sih, haha" ucapku sambil tertawa. Fang yang melihatnya sedikit bingung, tetapi ia mulai berbicara.

"Terima kasih, Boboiboy. Tapi aku kan ada kamu. Itu sudah cukup kok," ucapnya sambil menggaruk pipinya. Kenapa… kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Ternyata aku suka dengan Fang. "Hei, sebagai balasan sudah mengusir hantu dan mengajarkan mantera tadi, aku juga harus lakukan sesuatu untukmu. Aku sudah bilang kan? Akan kuturuti semua maumu." Tapi aku tahu… bagi Fang, aku hanya seorang pacar kontrak. "Kau mau apa?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Uhm.. kencanlah denganku Fang." Lalu Fang akan aku perkenalkan dengan paranormal kenalanku. Aku sudah tak sanggup kalau harus terus menciumnya seperti ini. Kencan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami.

 **Besoknya, Normal P.O.V**

"Uh aku kecepatan, gawat.. aku gugup banget! Padahal aku tidak seperti ini pada biasanya," ucap Boboiboy pada dirinya sendiri. Boboiboy datang dengan pakaian yang biasa ia pakai, kaus putih dengan jaket orange dan jeans juga topi yang mengarah kebelakang.

"Wow.. kerennya" setelah Boboiboy mendengar perkataan gadis-gadis disana, ia segere melihat ke arah mereka.

"Loh sudah datang? Kupikir aku yang duluan. Sudah lama?" Fang datang dengan kaus putih dan jaket ungu yang terbuka serta jeans dan juga jam tangan hitam. Rambutnya yang bersurai ungu berantakan seperti biasa dan tak lupa juga kacamata violet nya.

"Ah tidak juga, aku baru sampai," ucap Boboiboy dengan wajah memerah karena melihat Fang sangat keren dengan pakaian biasa.

'Tanpa perjanjian itu, dia pasti akan berpacaran dengan cewek ataupun cowok yang lebih manis dariku' ucap Boboiboy dalam hatinya. Ia merasakan bahwa Fang melihatnya, spontan ia menatap balik Fang. "Apa?"

"Menurutku kau sangat manis."

Fang langsung memeluk Boboiboy di tempat umum itu. "Maaf, tapi sepertinya aku tak bisa menjadi cowok kalem. Beli minum yuk?"

"B-baiklah."

'Aku harus berusaha supaya tak makin suka dengannya. Tapi begitu hari ini berakhir, aku pasti akan sangat terluka. Kalau kami tidak kencan, mungkin aku takkan terluka,' ucap Boboiboy dalam hati.

"Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar ya."

"Ah iya."

"Eh! Cowok imut itu!" seseorang berteriak ketika melihat Boboiboy. "Jalan-jalan naik mobil, yuk?"

"M-maaf… aku menunggu pacarku"

"Bohong! Kau sendirian!"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa"

"Eh? Ayo!"

" _ **Kita naik mobil sampai ke alam sana~~"**_ ucap salah satu hantu yang membuat Boboiboy merinding dan terdiam di tempat.

"DARIPADA MAIN DENGANKU, LEBIH BAIK MINTA HANTU ITU DIUSIR! KALIAN DIIKUTI HANTU!"

"Hah? Apaan sih? Kamu aneh. Kalau gitu, kamu saja yang usir hantunya."

" _Terima kasih sudah menolongku."_ Boboiboy teringat dengan perkataan Fang saat itu. 'Hanya Fang yang percaya padaku. Sejak saat itu, aku jatuh cinta dengannya. Tanpa daya. Apa aku sanggup mengakhirinya begitu saja? T-tidak, aku belum menyampaikan perasaanku sama sekali,' ucapnya dalam hati dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih. Orang yang tadi mengajak Boboiboy langsung menarik tangan Boboiboy.

"Mobilku disana, ayo!"

'T-tidak mau! Fang!' teriak Boboiboy dalam hati dan tepat sekali dengan itu Fang kembali ke tempat Boboiboy berada. Fang langsung menarik Boboiboy dan memeluknya dari belakang. "F-fang?"

"Cowok loyo itu pacarmu? Dasar payah!"

'Fang.. dirasuki lagi oleh hantu. Harus cium'

"Maaf ya, aku lemah… jadi tak bisa melindungimu."

'Dia kepikiran itu? Sudahlah' tiba-tiba saja Boboiboy menciumnya, Fang tentunya terkejut dengan itu. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kamu lemah! Kan ada aku! Aku suka denganmu Fang!"

"Menghinaku! Awas kau!" ucap orang tadi mulai marah.

"Kau mau tangan busukmu itu kubuat putus, hah?! Kalau tidak segera pergi, akan kuhajar kalian semua," ucap Fang dengan kesal. Setelah itu, orang tadi segera kabur. "Boboiboy tak apa-apa? Pacaran kontrak ini, kita hentikan saja," ucap Fang dengan serius.

'Barusan dia bilang apa? Jangan-jangan aku dicampakkan?' ucap Boboiboy dalam hati dengan mata terbelalak.

"A-aku suka kamu" setelah lanjutan ucapan Fang, ia langsung mencium kembali bibir lembut Boboiboy. Boboiboy kembali terkejut dengan perlakuan Fang yang tiba-tiba. "Habis, kalau kita jadi pacar kontrak, aku hanya bisa menciummu kalau diikuti hantu. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Makanya, jadilah pacarku dan cium aku lebih banyak lagi," lanjut Fang lagi dan kembali mencium Boboiboy.

Wajah Boboiboy sudah sangat merah. "I-iya…" ucapnya di sela-sela ciuman mereka."Hey… banyak orang nih. Malu tahu! Sudah hentikan!"

"Tidak bisa. Selama ini aku sudah menahan diri. Jadi jangan menahanku lagi," ucap Fang sambil menjilat satu jari Boboiboy. Boboiboy sudah tak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Wajahnya sangat merah dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Hen-

CUP

"Aku suka Boboiboy"

CUP

"FANG!"

'Kenapa kalau kami ciuman, hantu-hantu itu lenyap ya? Aku tak tahu alasannya, yang pasti asal kami bersama, kami tak terkalahkan.'

 **FIN**

 **Haduh, hancur banget fic yang ini. Maaf buat Kak Ila dan Kak Ilham. Ada pesan dariku untuk kalian.**

 **Kak Ila = Maaf ya kalau aku hanya bisa memberi ini. Aku juga minta maaf kalau kau jarang chatting denganmu kak. Kakak ada sesuatu yang tidak suka dariku? Beritahu saja, akan kurubah sikapku. Satu lagi, kakak adalah kakak terbaik yang aku punya :D. selamat ulang tahun, kak.**

 **Kak Ilham = Walaupun belum pernah kenal lebih jauh, tapi aku senang kalau Ila-neechan ada menceritakan tentang Ilham-niisan, membuatku tersenyum. Kalau Kak Ila mendapatkan kakak yang baik. Selamat ulang tahun, kak.**

 **Untuk reader, bagaimana cerita ini? Jika ada salah tolong beritahukan di review ya! Kalau begitu bye-bye, jangan lupa review ya!**

 **-StarSDark1**


End file.
